Sudden Realization a Redo
by iKit5
Summary: This is a remake of an old fiction I wrote. It's better now. Oneshot lemon, slight-PWP, LuluxSuzu.


A/N: Okay okay. I wrote a fanfic a while ago and it SUCKED. It was full of mistakes, it was really short, and it was pretty confusing too! D: So here I am, with an edited version. It's MUCH better in my opinion, and my friend's opinion too. :3 Since I never ended up writing the other couples together, the title is pretty irrelevant, so I renamed it. Not only that, I compressed it so it's a oneshot instead of a bunch of short chapters. The pointless parts were taken out too, and are summarized with the italics, so that means it's almost completely a PWP lemon. Happy reading! Please review this MUCH better version of an old fanfic. :'D

S3xtuplet Turned Oneshot!: Sudden Realization

_The student council gathered on a camping trip. They were around the campfire all evening, when it began to get cold. So, they went into a tent and began playing Spin The Bottle after the sun went down. A few rounds went by and things were getting intense. Milly managed to make both Lelouch and Suzaku admit their repressed homosexuality. Now excited to see some action, Milly giggled and passed the bottle to Suzaku._

Suzaku took the bottle from her hand. With a flick of his wrist, it spun and spun, scratching the plastic ground.

It slowed and stopped.

Suzaku looked up to see his target. "L-Lelouch?" Rivalz let out a dramatic 'ooooo'.

"It seems the two 'recently-discovered homosexuals' are going to be forced to kiss! Hah! This is _rich!_"

"That's not helping, Rivalz," Suzaku pouted, then sighed. He leaned over to Lelouch.

Lelouch was anticipating the kiss. His eyes were already half-closed, lips wet, slightly puckered, and parted.

Suzaku continued leaning, and at once, connected to Lelouch.

Suzaku laid a hand on his soft cheek and kissed deeply. It seemed like an eternity to the two, but only a couple seconds to the four others.

They broke the kiss, and sat back up.

"Lelouch, you're a good kisser," Suzaku teased him. Lelouch wiped his mouth.

"You weren't half bad either," He smiled a wide grin.

_And so the happening was quickly dropped, but still the thoughts lingered in both boys' minds. The night was growing later and colder, and so they but everything away and Milly told people where to sleep for the night. After gathering their things, all returned to their tents._

Now with everyone settled down in his or her individual tents, the wind blew gently as the night fell deeper and deeper.

Suzaku laid in his sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling. His eyelids were dropping, but his mind raced like a horse on a dirt track. So much happened in one night.

_Why did I admit it? Why did I agree to that stupid game? It's so immature... it's so... unfair._

Suzaku rolled over and found himself staring at Lelouch. He was taken aback. Lelouch had already been staring at him, as far as he could tell.

"Lelouch," He let the name roll off his tongue in the most pleasurable of ways.

Lelouch smiled and replied, "Yes, Suzaku?"

"That game of Truth Or Dare wasn't finished. Should we finish it ourselves?"

Lelouch paused for a split second, but smiled and sat up.

"Let's." Suzaku sat up as well as Lelouch reached over to his bag and pulled out a water bottle from behind him.

"I'll go first," Lelouch spin the bottle with a flick of his wrist. It landed to the right where neither of them sat.

"Go again?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch spun it again. This time, it landed dead on Lelouch himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Kiss _yourself_ then, Lelouch. That's all I can think of," Suzaku cutely tilted his head, and watched the black haired boy.

His tongue slipped from behind his luscious lips, and circled the surroundings of his mouth. A shimmer was left behind, and his eyes dropped slightly, watching Suzaku right back.

"Your turn, Suzaku."

Suzaku lifted the bottle from the ground and drank from it. Gulping down the water hastily, he watched Lelouch from behind the bottle. He licked his lips before placing it back on the ground.

"Yes, my turn," Suzaku twisted the bottle.

It spun countless times before slowing and stopping, pointing at the dark haired boy across from him.

Simultaneously they looked up and locked their stares. The lust burned in Lelouch's amethyst eyes, desperate for contact with the boy across from him. Suzaku leaned in, wordless, even appearing emotionless, and they connected. Their lips met gently, tongues swimming and searching the other's mouth. Their lips pressed harder, increasing in intensity.

Lelouch reached his hands around the chocolate-haired boy, sliding his hands under his shirt to touch soft flesh and trace his spine. It felt as if sparks were flying from each touch. The caress sent shivers down Suzaku's back, forcing him to support his body with flat palms on the floor hovering above Lelouch's smaller body.

Their kiss continued for what felt like an eternity, never breaking for a breath. Hot air escaped through their nostrils, coating the moist lips with a shivering sensation. The taste and pleasure was addicting. Suzaku pulled Lelouch upright and reached to the raven-haired boy's belt and quickly undone it, pulling hard and throwing it aside.

Meanwhile, Lelouch slipped his hands out and around Suzaku to unbutton three of the top buttons on Suzaku's shirt. Lelouch broke the kiss to nibble his lover's bottom lip. He bent down and licked up the other boy's exposed color bone and neck.

Suzaku shivered at the wet stimulation. He just barely managed to gasp into his lover's ear.

Lelouch slid his hands up Suzaku as he glided up to eat at Suzaku's lips again. He easily slipped his tongue inside; Suzaku very willingly allowed it as far as Lelouch could have desired.

Suzaku moved his hands from the boy's shoulders to slide under Lelouch's black shirt.

He broke the deep kiss.

"This black shirt doesn't suit your slim physique. You should wear more white." Suzaku whispered the words, desperately pulling the cotton tee off of Lelouch.

Lelouch laughed, "I won't change my fashion sense just because you asked,"

Lelouch lifted his arms to assist the undressing.

"Or would I? Maybe I should start going nude around you," Lelouch inquired.

"Don't tempt me," Suzaku grinned; he knew it was too late to prevent the want for the other boy.

The moment the shirt landed discarded behind the two, Lelouch finished unfastening his correspondent's striped shirt. He hastily ripped the sides apart after the last button was undone.

Lelouch forcefully shoved Suzaku on to his back. Lelouch mounted him like an expert bull rider and started commanding the situation. Suzaku closed his eyes as Lelouch decided to touch and play with his nipples. As he licked one, he fingered the other one, rubbing with his thumb. Suzaku ran his fingers through the jet-black hair before him.

Lelouch licked from belly button to chin, tasting the salty sweat, eager for more. Suzaku pulled his on his companion to kiss as he began to sit back up, attempting to regain control. He rubbed Lelouch's unclothed stomach, skimmed the surface, and suddenly moved to his nipple and pinched. He gasped into the green-eyed boy's lips. He couldn't stand the teasing much longer. Both high school students were highly excited, and anticipated the next touch.

"Suzu~," Lelouch peeled Suzaku's his unbuttoned shirt from his masterfully sculpted military body. "I want you,"

In response, Lelouch lowered his head, mouth slightly dropped, eyes glazed. He leaned back and placed his back on his sleeping bag. His knees were up, legs spread, for Suzaku to climb between. Suzaku eyed up Lelouch's body. He went to remove the jeans that were in the way of his goal. He reached for the clasp, and gently pulled down on the zipper. Before pulling the rough blue fabric from the boy's legs, Suzaku glanced to his desperate partner with complete passion.

All that remained on Lelouch's soft body was some thin striped boxers.

Lelouch begged, "Please... don't stop..." His face was flushed; his breathe was short and heavy. His hair, even messier than usual.

His lover was caught in time for a second. Lelouch couldn't look any cuter and more desperate that right then and there. The black-haired beauty's limbs were strewn about, anticipating Suzaku's every move, touch, and kiss. When Suzaku realized this, it was like a ton of bricks crashed down on him.

_I did this to him. I'm continuing to do this to him. All because of a dare. So stupid! So tempting. So.. erotic. So... so right, somehow._

He shrugged off the though, and spread hands on the pale chest before him. Suzaku kissed his way back up Lelouch's white body. He slithered his tongue from stomach to the skin of his chin, a shimmering trail of saliva left. He felt every bump, every crease and crevice of muscle or blemish.

Suzaku, on the outside, appeared as cool as the night air. But on the inside his mind fought about what to do. What felt best? He hadn't really been with another guy in a while. It felt his memory was falling to bits the more and more aroused he became.

Lelouch writhed in pleasure, and shivered from the cold night. The extreme heat in his boxers, and from every touch from Suzaku, was his only comfort from the chill. The dramatic difference in temperature only heightened his sensitivity. His senses were going haywire. His vision was blurred. His mind couldn't focus. All he could do was sit back and let the tan skin take control, for the moment. His muscles wouldn't respond no matter how much his brain asked them too. The moving, pulsating, and growing feeling was his manhood that lurked just beneath that thin fabric.

Suzaku slid off his pants, and revealed his own boxers to the heated situation. The sudden exposure to the cold made him shiver, but he wouldn't slow. Not now, not ever if he had the choice. He scanned the lithe boy up and down, and saw the size of his lover's erection.

"Lelouch, you're huge," Suzaku whispered.

This comment jarred Lelouch violently out of his sexual trance. _Wh-what did he just say?_

The brown-haired boy blushed and glanced downcast. "Can I... take it a step further? Are you ready?"

A knowing look was all he needed.

Suzaku smirked, then slid a hand under the cover of his boxers and gripped on Lelouch's member. He received an immediate response from Lelouch, who gasped and arched his back from the touch. He cried out a quivering moan.

With one hand he slid his hand fleetingly up and down Lelouch's length, meanwhile pulling the boxers completely off to expose all of his gentle skin, _all_ of it. Suzaku wrapped his arms around his pleasurer, arching up and pressing his chest against the frail boy's. Suzaku continued his stimulation, and forced himself upon Lelouch. Tongues searched frantically, and Suzaku picked up his pace of stroking. Suzaku broke the messy kiss to return to the area that needed the most attention. He began removing his own boxers slowly but erratically. He eventually jarred them off without Lelouch paying much mind.

He _did _pay mind when he realized that Suzaku was completely naked. Impulse commanded his eyes.

"Are you staring?"

Lelouch took a minute for the question to register.

"Oh, um, y–" He interrupted by licking bottom to top of Lelouch's hard-on, and his response was another yearning groan. He tongue swirled around the head gently with his dark strands of hair covering his face and tickling his thighs.

Lelouch didn't feel cold at all anymore. A wave of heat engulfed his body, pulsating and living beneath his skin. The sensation only increased when Suzaku began to take him in to his mouth.

Suzaku moved at a quick pace, as if time were about to stop entirely at any moment.

"You don't... need to... choke yourself," Lelouch panted. Suzaku chuckled and smiled around the length in him. He released Lelouch from his mouth. Suzaku crawled back over top of Lelouch and toyed with his nipples, completely aware of the pulsating, wanting phallus that brushed against his own. These touches and sensations instantly made each other weep with precum.

Suzaku managed to focus for a bit just as the rush of heat temporarily slowed. Suzaku was able to take in completely the beauty of Lelouch's small body.

His pale skin revealed no blemishes. No scars, not even a freckle. He was perfect. Simply free of any flaw. So soft, so smooth. So warm.

"Lulu, you're gorgeous," He huffed between kisses and moans.

"I must say that you're a lot more perfect than I, Suzu," And he meant every word.

Suzaku's body glistened with the sweat of passion; perfect muscles defined every curve and bend. His tan skin defined any adorable freckle he had here and there. Lelouch traced his abs with one long pointed finger, tickling the sensitive skin there. His dark hard wrapped around the lighter one and clasped tightly while he slid down and retook Lelouch's member into his lips.

And so the heat was reborn. The intensity climbed, even past what was felt before. He was on the edge of coming once again.

"S-Suzu, could I...?"

And so paused and looked up. He removed his mouth, and a single strand of saliva connecting the head to his lips broke. His jaw was partially dropped as he looked intently.

Lelouch gripped Suzaku by the shoulders and nearly lifted him to get him to lie down. He proceeded downwards to return the favor and began sucking and licking Suzaku.

Suzaku gasped and moaned in surprised. Just as Lelouch did, he arched his back in response. He suddenly felt goose bumps cover his arms and his nipples become hard. Lelouch reached down and began stroking his own member at the pace he was pleasuring Suzaku.

Lelouch managed to get all of Suzaku into his mouth and he didn't mind the switch of dominance in the slightest. Suzaku writhed in pleasure as his lust took control. Lelouch filled his body with waves of pleasure and desire. And so very quickly did Suzaku reach his breaking point.

He gasped out a few words. "Le-Lelouch, I'm about-... I'm almost...!" And he released in to Lelouch's mouth, who swallowed sloppily. Lelouch quickened his pace and muffled moans were made when he reached his own breaking point. He came on Suzaku's stomach, and hastily lapped it back up. Lelouch collapsed sideways and returned to Suzaku's side.

The two boys, completely exhausted, breathed heavily as they stared into each other's eyes, and then attempted rest. Neither spoke for the rest of the night. Lelouch stared at the ceiling. He felt Suzaku begin playing with his hair, kissing below his ear. Lelouch curled up next to his new love and fell asleep in Suzaku's sleeping bag, surrounded by his arms.

_The next morning._

He awoke, rustling his chestnut hair and arching his back. In an attempt to stretch his arms, he brushed against a large object very close to him. He rubbed his eyes and glanced downwards, catching sight of long, dark hair. The memories flooded back.

Groaning softly, he managed to slide out of his sleeping bag without disturbing his partner, whom continued to sleep peacefully. He knelt over his bag and pulled out some fresh boxers and outerwear, being sure to stay quiet. He watched his new partner sleep as he dressed, smiling warmly to himself. After dressing, he left Lelouch's clothes out and ready for him, and silently left the tent while zipping it closed.

Slowly, he let the light hit his eyes. Morning has arrived and it felt like any other one. Except when he remembered what just happened. Clawing his face, Lelouch let out a grumble and closed his eyes for a moment. He composed himself and sat up.

"Hm?" Lelouch looked to the corner of the tent and saw his clothes nice and folded. "That damn Suzaku." He smirked a small smirk as he dressed in clean clothes. He couldn't wait to go home and explore this new discovery.

[/end]

**AN:** In the ending, the first two paragraphs was Suzaku's point of view, the next two were Lelouch's, if you didn't catch that. Well, that's all. –awkward moment- Erm, if there's any questions about what happened, or any critique, comments, concerns, whatever, go ahead and ASK! 3


End file.
